Lost Memories: Life is But a Dream
by gilraenstar
Summary: yeah you know how it is. crazy life , and now i'm writing another friggin story about pokemon. The fun never ends. Enjoy ;  I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!i'll relay replies to my buddy, so don't think she doesn't hear your comments!
1. Chapter 1

_once again I didnt write this. My friend did so give her all the credit! This a well... I can't think of a word... so it's a run off of my story. YA know, based with same characters and stuff. Whatever. Also, this is a story that doesn't really have to do with the main plot, but rather is a memory Jenny gained after fixing the whole time line problem thing. OF course she's not going to remeber it to well so it's from Becky's point of view. ENjoy. ALL SHOULD LEAVE COMMENTS! PLEASE! LLAP ;)_

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the…Hey! Becky! Join in, ya' slacker!"

"No! I've told you once and I'll tell you again: no, no, no, no, NO!"

_Dang,_ I thought, _didn't think they'd notice._

_Heh, of course Jenny would._

It was the break in between shifts for the main crew of the _Enterprise_, and I found myself in the Rec. room with a bunch of gold-shirted ensigns who liked to sing.

Unfortunately.

"C'mon. You know the words. Or do I need to write them down for you and give you personal singing lessons?" nagged Jenny, the most annoying ensign you'd ever meet. Excepting, of course, Ensign Chekov.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Make me."

"Oh, we will, we will." she crooned, grinning demonically. Several other ensigns began circling me like vultures, until I was pressed up against the wall.

"You'd better do vhat she says, _ehn-zhin-yer._"

"Shut it, Loverboy. I can read your Russian like a book. And besides, this little incident is worthless. I outrank you all and I-"

-was rewarded with malicious laughter. Flattening up against the cold bulkhead, I attempted to melt into it. It didn't work. With nowhere to go, I spread my palms out on the wall, trying even harder to disappear. The sinister ensigns advanced.

"Sing." threatened Jenny, waving an imaginary knife in my face. "If you don't sing, I'll spread rumors about the time-"

Laughter cut her off.

My laughter.

"Does it look like I'll care?" I got out between spasms of snickering.

She paused, looking uncertain and confused. Regaining my composure, I grinned and continued.

"I've already gotten the ship on high-alert about you and your Loverboy over there." I cackled, pointing at Chekov, who reddened in the face, matching my uniform. "Besides," I continued, "you'd never believe how quickly us engineers can pass rumors. They must be flying at Warp 8! No, make that 10!"

Pausing to assess the situation, I noticed with barely contained amusement that both of the accused ensigns were the exact same shade of red.

"And besides, I wouldn't care. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Several ensigns groaned at the cliché, causing me to snicker. Jenny grimaced, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Then have a stick and a stone, smart retard."

I chuckled. "I'm not retarded, I'm just…uhh…semi-retarded with a touch of stupidity. And a wee bit of awkward-confusing-dumb-moronic-insanity mixed in there somewhere…Yup."

I must have hit a raw nerve or something. Before I knew it, both Jenny and Chekov had tackled me to the ground face first and were crushing the life out of me.

"Gerroff me, dagnabbit!" I managed to grunt under the combined weight of the ensigns. They all giggled as they flattened all of the air out of me.

"You know what?" I mumbled between gasps. "I'm kill you, cook you, and feed you to the warp drive nacelles." I paused to regain my breath. "They have a hu-uge appetite, and the Chief threatens to feed "bloody trainees" aka ensigns to them whenever they-"

I choked on a final breath of air, giving up on my monologue.

A minute of silence passed, interrupted only by my strained intakes of breath.

Another minute passed, and the torture began. Not torture in the conventional sense, but hardcore mental torture.

Singing.

The entire group of command wanna-bees began an elaborate chorus of an improvised song; each individual had their own unique part.

Now, this would have been pretty interesting had it not been my death sentence; I wouldn't last more than five minutes in this torture.

Jenny had removed her person from mine to stand and join in the singing. Chekov still had me pinned, so I couldn't run.

_Now, this blows, but it was totally worth embarrassing the lovebirds._ I thought in my head, comforting myself.

However, the comfort didn't last long. The lyrics to the song, which Jenny was singing, were becoming extremely insulting to me and my life. Each goldshirt would burst out laughing at some random line in the song that pertained to insulting redshirts.

Slowly, but surely, I began releasing the ever-bottled anger that I confined to my insides and only showed on occasion. Like poor David Banner from the ancient comic and TV show "The Incredible Hulk", I transformed from a quiet, kind engineering lieutenant-

-into an angry, spastic lieutenant who wanted to beat the stuffing out of some certain ensigns.

With a mighty roar…er…grunt, I shoved Ensign Chekov off of my numb feet, which he had pinned for several minutes, and succeeded in kicking him into the nearest wall.

The singing stopped, and each ensign turned to glare at me as I stood up. As soon as I did, however, something snapped.

Golden chaos devoured me.

All six ensigns decided to participate in the age-old game of dogpile, all on top of me, the poor, lone redshirt.

With several hundred pounds on my frame, I began choking for air and I found none. I felt like throwing up the lunch I had eaten before the harassment began. Someone would have a nasty time cleaning out the stomach acid stains from their uniform. I could hear the jeers of the antagonists on top of me, laughing at the "redshirt's stupidity" and "uselessness".

Seeing how I wasn't feeling too great, this added insult to injury.

Several of the "goldies" shifted positions, making me gag some more. I thought that they had crushed every bone in my body. I was half dead when I heard the group exclaim something.

All of a sudden, the six peeled themselves off of me, leaving me drooling on the ground. My vision was extremely blurred, but I could make out fuzzy shapes if I tried.

All of the ensigns were fuzzy, yellow blobs standing at a stiff attention. Three officers, probably senior, were staring them down, causing an uncomfortable silence to settle on the goldshirts. Not just any officers, but…

…Redshirts! My heart leapt at the sight, until I realized it could be a figment of my imagination stained red by burst blood vessels in my eyes. I silently rejoiced when I heard one speak.

A slightly accented voice. _British,_ I thought.

"Now what is this? Now, I know it's…" the voice rambled on, but I could no longer pay attention. After a minute or two, I heard the ensigns shuffle out, almost dragging their feet out of the rec room.

Footsteps approached, and I felt a person on either side of me grab an arm and lift me to my feet. A thin strand of drool arced from my mouth, still attached to the floor and my lip.

"Ugh, Lieutenant, that's just disgusting." spoke a voice to my right. I was walked/carried over to the nearest chair and sat down in it.

"Really, though. Get Doc to fix that rotten spit gene of yours. Nasty."

I heard someone snicker. Unable to think of a comeback, I sat there helpless, unable to see or answer.

"Knock it off, Kyle. We all know you still sleep with a nightlight." said another voice. The trio laughed. As I sat there in a fog, the world transformed before my eyes. The haze lifted and the world was crisp and fresh. Nyota Uhura was speaking.

"Try getting Doc to fix that 'rotten gene'."

Again, the room resonated with laughter.

I had finally recovered from the incident when they turned their attention back to me.

Someone slapped me on the back, nearly sending me to the ground.

"Good job surviving them. You handled them for...ah...approximatly thirteen point seven minutes.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, DeSalle? I think I oughta'...oh, forget it. My empty threats aren't working anymore.

He laughed. "How long did it take you to figure that out, dufus?"

I snorted. "Shut it, 'Sally."

Looking extremely peeved, he complied. Uhura was about to open her mouth when the door to the corridor hissed open, allowing Yeoman Janice Rand to enter.

"What's up, Janice?" Uhura asked, smiling.

Rand grinned back. "Oh, nothing. Just a small delivery to you guys." Pausing, she tapped at the PADD she held, and then handed it to Uhura. "All the lists and rankings of the participating crewmembers." Again, she stopped, checking her pocket chronometer. "Well, I must deliver the stats to the other teams as well, or else the captian will have hy hide." Bowing curtly, she turned and left through the same door she had entered.

As soon as she left, everyone gathered around Uhura to read the PADD. Feeling left out, I went to join.

"What's this for?"

Everyone stopped reading and looked up at me like I was some strange new species of alien. I threw my hands up in defense.

"You mean, you don't even know why you're here?" Kyle asked, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Umm...because I'm here?" I answered stupidly.

"Or why there's been increased hostilities between each command group aboard the ship?"

"Umm...no."

"More riots, likethe one you got into, than normal?"

My face reddened, matching my uniform. "No! I have no clue. Seriously."

All three of the others began sputtering.

"But-tha..."

"Wha-isna-posibb-"

"You..."

"Don't..."

"KNOW?"

DeSalle had finished the line, screaming it in my ear. I returned the gesture with a resonating "NO!"

Each redshirt stared it me, mouths open, looking like they'd faint.

Uhura recovered first. "No one told you?"

Kyle was next. "Not even the Chief..? He told-"

"Us." That was the last word Vincent DeSalle said for the next fifteen minutes.

I began to get frustrated. "What is going on? What is all of this about? WILL SOMEONE TELL ME?" Once I recovered from my outburst, I added a quiet, "Please?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Is the..."

"Day where..."

The stopped, and I had a mental meltdown.

"WHAT? THE DAY WHERE WHAT?"

In my frantic state of mind, I didn't hear the doors hiss open, admitting a single person.

"Tomorrow's tha' day ta' be prou' ta' wear tha' engineerin' insignia, lass."


	2. Chapter 2

Ah. Right. Insignia Pride Day…Whoops. Must've slipped my mind. Anyways…

"Are ya' tellin' me tha' ya' already fergot? Au told tha' entire team!"

Ouch. Getting grilled by the Chief wasn't too pleasant. And seeing how ridiculous his brogue was told me how important this event was.

_Great, _I thought, _I'm gonna meet my end at the mercy of the warp nacelles._ I stood silently, praying that the engines would be merciful today.

Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott stood a few feet in front of me, glaring with his arms crossed.

"No answer, Lieutenant?"

Nope.

"Good, fer au didnae tell ya' yet."

Oh.

Wait…What?

"Whoa, whao, woah! Hold the communicator! What's going on today? Why am I here? What just happened? Who's idea was this? Why-"

"Alright already, Korffy." DeSalle grumbled, clamping my mouth shut with his hand. He dragged me to the other side of the room, so I wouldn't bother the Chief. _I _ think he was just trying to look impressive and commanding. Frustrated, I employed the only known method to get it off of my face: I gathered all of my volatile spit and-

-licked his hand that was across my mouth.

"What the-!" he yelped, recoiling and releasing my mouth. His hand was shining with slobber, which he rubbed off on his pants. "Lieutenant, that's…just…disgusting." DeSalle shouted, tossing me a nasty glare.

I snickered. "You're just lucky that my spit isn't acidic, 'Sally, or else there'd be a nasty hole in the palm of your hand. Now that-" I said, still chortling, "-is a knee-slappa'." I indicated what I meant by smacking my left knee with my right hand and staring at him with a look of triumph.

Before I knew it, the disgruntled DeSalle leapt at me, looking like he was about to break my nose.

I, of course, stopped laughing when I saw the cranky crewmember attempting to decapitate me. Ducking out of the way, his jab missed my head and he tripped over my outstretched foot. Simply stumbling and not falling, he regained his composure and whirled to reckon with me.

Instead of finding me, however, he found himself being confronted by his superior officer.

Unsure of what to do, he simply stood there, standing at an awkward attention.

"Now, Lieutenant…" Scott said, eyeing the shamed lieutenant.

Unable to speak clearly, a shaky and barely audible "Sir" was all we heard him say.

I grinned, standing a few feet behind the Chief, and I heard Kyle and Uhura chuckle as well.

For once, it wasn't me who was going to be sacrificed to the oh-so demanding twin gods of Engineering.

It was Vincent's turn.

Sadly, to my disappointment, nothing major occurred.

All of a sudden, the grim and demanding gaze of the superior officer's face changed to a smile unrivaled by the other crewmembers in the room.

"Save that attitude for tomorrow, lad." he said, as he walked past his victim of embarrassment to examine the attendance charts for Pride Day. As he passed, he slapped DeSalle on the shoulder, almost causing the mortified man to fall over.

Scott approached Uhura, who had been keeper of the rankings for the past twenty minutes. She reluctantly handed the PADD over to the Chief. Tucking it under his arm he motioned us to follow him out the door.

"Now, before we begin discussing aur plan of attack, Au recommend we depart fer safer territory. After all-" he said, with most of the accent gone from his voice, "-we are in Command territory, and we wouldnae want a wee incident now that there was more of us." Scott paused, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "We wouldnae want to beat them so badly that they drop out of tomorrow's games, now would we?"

A round of cheers ensued as we, the small band of red-clad crewmembers, left the area of our arch enemy to return home to the hull of the ship.

Engineering.

The only place on the ship where red, and only red, was allowed.

Excepting, of course the Captain, Doctor, Science officer, and the occasional blue-shirted tech support personnel.

Other than that, it was the only place where redshirts were truly safe…under normal circumstances, anyway.

But these were not ordinary circumstances.

Every step we took, we were on the watch for enemy ambushers who might want to assure their group's victory by eliminating the ultimate threat:

Us.

Problem was, I still didn't know what was going on.

As I was sifting these thoughts through my mind like a tossed salad, a quick jab in the side woke me from my reverie.

"Yo, Korffy!"

DeSalle. Just the person I didn't want to see.

Averting my gaze from the deck, I looked the nagging crewmember in the eyes.

"What now, 'Sally?" I asked, smirking in his general direction. "Isn't being humiliated once a day enough for you?"

Flustered, he opened his mouth to give me a snobbish remark but was cut off by our arrival at the turbolift doors that would take us directly to the Engineering level.

As the doors hissed open, we weren't prepared for who the lift would release.

No sooner had we seen the contents of the lift, a shout ripped through the calm air:

"**BANZAI!**"

And around we turned to find the owner of the voice.

It was none other than Hikaru Sulu, who was charging down the corridor with a team of four goldshirts behind him.

And for the turbolift…well…Four blue-clad figures leaped out as the Asian and his group closed in from the other side.

This confirmed our greatest fear: Being beat out of the game before it even started.

But what was this game they all were talking about?

With a cry of anguish, I watched in horror as each of my crewmates fell under the weight of the blue and gold monsters.

_Great, _I thought, _back where I started. No, worse. The entire team is being humiliated by the fat butts of our opponents. This just blows…AGAIN! _

Wallowing in my thoughts of suck, I barely heard the sound that most definitely saved my life.

A familiar sensation began tingling around my body, which was being flattened by several annoying son-of-a-guns.

To my greatest delight, the expected shimmer arrived, causing my heart to leap for joy. Tiny little pinpricks of light attacked my form, until there was nothing left to attack. The world had transformed into a mass of golden glitter, The next thing I knew-

-I was lying on the cold, smooth floor of the transporter, half dead.

And drooling, might I add for those who feel like laughing at me some more…

Anyways, I peeled my head off the ground and examined my counterparts, who were also in the same state as me.

But, I could only count three of them.

_Oh, Great Bird of the Galaxy! Did someone get left back there? Gosh, I hope not._

Seconds later, however, the answer was revealed. A soft nudge in my ribs ordered me to roll over.

Complying, I saw two figures bending over me, each with a hand outstretched.

Grumbling, I took their hands and they hauled me to my feet.

"Easy does it, Lieutenant." spoke the voice of the Chief Engineer to my left.

Confused, I cleared my head and brushed myself off. Standing somewhat at an angle, I looked around the Transporter Room.

It was filled to the brim with Redshirts, either lying on the ground flattened or peeling the flattened ones off of the ground.

"Sir?" I asked the Chief before he walked away to the Transporter controls.

"Aye, Lieutenant?"

Searching for somewhat appropriate and formal words and finding none, I simply blurted: "What in the blazes, begging your pardon, Sir, just happened?"

Chuckling, he answered, "Wha' happened? Well, lass, ya' just got a taste of tha' games."

He walked away, leaving me somewhat dumbfounded.

I mulled the thoughts over in my head. _Games? What Games? Anyways…_

_So if this is the way we really treat each other, how the heck do we get anything done, let alone survive each other? But then again, this is one week in a Terrestrial year that everyone gets to yell and fight with one and other without getting burned by any Senior officers…hmmm… _

I had barely finished the thought when someone grabbed my arm and hauled me over to the corridor doors.

"Hey, Uhura! What's the big idea, eh?

She turned to face me, beaming.

"Relax, sugar. Remember, we still need to make it to Main Engineering."

"Oh, right. There's no place like home, now is there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe your home, ya hermit, but mine is up on the Bridge."

I sputtered. "Well, then, ya' Bridge-lubber! It's high time ya' joined da' big boys down where da' real action is! Arghhh!"

My failure at a pirate impression only caused her to snicker at me.

"Well, now, swabbie'! Get yer sorry butt over 'ere and scrub the living daylights out o' da poopdeck!" she screeched in my ear.

"Alright, alright. You win. But…" I grinned, putting my devious plan into action. "…I've seen pictures of you from…uhhh…I don't know when…But…I do know…You were wearing…I hate to say this…Gold!"

The friendly features of the Bantu woman was replaced by a stone hard glare that penetrated my very soul. She looked like she wanted to hurt me. Very badly.

Luckily, I was saved by an approaching savior.

"Ladies, ladies, lets ship out before this gets nasty."

And with that, Kyle and the rest of the gang literally dragged us away from each other and pulled us all the way down to Engineering.

Once we arrived at the large doors, the Chief cut in front and halted us. At his command, we were to walk together through the doors and act like we actually liked each other.

Someone snorted, and I heard DeSalle mumble something about "That's not likely."

As we stood there, waiting for the signal, a thought hit me, traveling at Warp OVER 9000!

Gathering all of my courage, I raised my hand and called out a timid "Sir?"

Scott turned, giving me a questioning look. "Lieutenant?"

Glancing at the others, who were all giving me confused looks, I fell silent.  
"Lieutenant."  
Bolting upright, I remembered what I was going to say.

"Sir, um…this is going to sound crazy…"

"Spit it out, Korffy!" DeSalle shouted in my ear. I was fraying everyone's patience. They all wanted to get into the Engineering room.

"Well, frankly Sir, I still don't know why I'm here and…well…I have no clue what is going on."

While Kyle and DeSalle both gave me horrified looks, Uhura gave me an understanding look. So did the Chief.

"Lass, yer here 'cause we wanted you here. Well…" Montgomery Scott paused to glance at DeSalle. "Almost all of us. Anyways, we need representatives of each division. Seeing tha' we don't have that many and…" Again, he paused, a faraway look in his eyes. "An' since almost all security personnel who beam down ta' a planet don't ever come back, we're stuck with few options. We got Engineerin', Transportations, and Communications as aur main groups left. So, we 'ave Uhura from Communications, Kyle from Transportations, and, seeing tha' Engineerin' is what keeps this ship going, we have Mr. DeSalle and me. But…" he stopped, allowing the entire spheal to sink in, "We were one member short. And we needed another lass to keep Uhura here from killin' us by the end of the games. After a short poll, we found our last member."

"And this, lass, is where you come in."


End file.
